Sweet Dreams Are Made of This
by elphine86
Summary: Conjunto de historias cortas de viajes oníricos que hace nuestra protagonista al mundo de cada Caballero, viviendo algo especial en cada ocasión y descubriendo quién hay detrás de esas fachadas invencibles y esas poderosas Armaduras.
1. Prólogo

_Las OC son creaciones mías pero todos los demás personajes pertenecen__a Masami Kurumada__y no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos._

_AVISO: En esta historia no hay slash o bromance. Son historias cortas entre la protagonista y los personajes del anime de forma individual._

_Todos los comentarios, criticas y opiniones serán muy bien recibidos y agradezco por anticipado a todos los lectores su tiempo y atención!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo (1 Jun)<strong>_

Desde que me alcanzan los recuerdos, quise ser científica. Solía pedir juegos de experimentos y libros didácticos como regalo de Navidad y de cumpleaños y nunca fui tan feliz como el día en que mi padre me construyó un pequeño laboratorio en un rincón del sótano. Mi destino era estudiar algo relacionado y después trabajar en el campo de la investigación. Lo que nunca me imaginé es como ocurriría todo eso, ahora que acabé la carrera en neurobiología y conseguí una beca de doctorado junto con mi amiga Eve en un laboratorio asociado a la universidad.

Me llamo Rebecca Holly Quinn, Becks para mis amigos, Holly para mi familia, Rebecca para mis compañeros de trabajo, Dra. Quinn (sí, como la serie) cuando publique mi primer gran artículo. Y mi primer gran artículo va a ser todo un estudio de manipulación de sueños e introducción de argumentos en situaciones oníricas. Algo así como elegir la película de la que van a tratar tus sueños cada noche antes de dormir.

Para ello, se ha creado un aparato parecido a unas gafas de 3D que emite combinaciones de señales lumínicas de diferentes colores y duración al detectar (a través de los párpados) que los ojos han entrado en ciclo REM. Eso engaña al cerebro y crea la situación que inducen las luces en concreto. La llamamos 'el Morpheus'. Un gran invento de los chicos del laboratorio de nuevas tecnologías, que son un encanto, pero solo les interesan los videojuegos y esas cosas de chicos. Eso explica muchas cosas...

He de decir que no tuve que pensarme mucho, cuando el experimento estuvo diseñado y desarrollado, lo de presentarme como voluntaria para probar el Morpheus durante un período experimental que establecimos de un mes. Sabíamos que el Morpheus no iba a funcionar todos los días, pues influían factores fisiológicos fuera de nuestro control pero teníamos esperanzas de obtener una muestra de al menos 15-20 experiencias satisfactorias.

Elegimos el 1 de Junio para iniciarlo todo. Unos días antes ya empecé a invertir mi ciclo del sueño puesto que tenía que dormir de día y en las instalaciones del laboratorio, bajo la atenta supervisión de Eve. Mi compañera, el Morpheus y yo estábamos preparados y con muchas ganas; Eve con su carpeta de datos y todos los cables para los electroencefalogramas, el Morpheus cargado con no-se-qué lugares y personajes de un anime (estos chicos de los videojuegos) y yo en la camilla, en pijama y con mucho sueño.

"De acuerdo, Becks" Eve me dijo mientras me pegaba los sensores del equipo de electroencefalografía en la cabeza "Si registro algún patrón extraño en tus ondas te despertaré, pero solo si es una emergencia. Es tu trabajo soñar y luego recordarlo para poder escribirlo todo y comparar con lo que crearon los chicos de tecnologías, a ver si coincide"

"Me dan miedo, tienen más imaginación de la debida para esto"

"Bueno, sabes que ellos crean el lugar y algunos personajes pero tú completas todo lo demás. Lo que suceda es cosa de tu mente. Deberías temerte a ti misma. Además, es improbable que hoy mismo ya sueñes algo del Morpheus"

"No lo sabremos hasta que lo probemos" y me puse el Morpheus sobre los ojos "Te veré es unas horas, Eve"

"Te estaré esperando para tomar nota de todo lo que recuerdes. Ya sabes, retén todo lo que puedas en tu memoria"

Me acurruqué con la manta como suelo hacer en casa, dispuesta y deseosa de ver exactamente que me habían programado para que soñase.

A lo mejor ese mundo del anime de mis compañeros era interesante; a lo mejor me habían puesto alguna gran aventura... o incluso la oportunidad de conocer a alguien muy muy especial.


	2. Encuentro con el toro

_Las OC son creaciones mías pero todos los demás personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos._

_AVISO: En esta historia no hay slash o bromance. Son historias cortas entre la protagonista y los personajes del anime de forma individual._

_Todos los comentarios, criticas y opiniones serán muy bien recibidos y agradezco por anticipado a todos los lectores su tiempo y atención!_

* * *

><p><strong>(4 Jun)<strong>

Pasaron un par de frustrantes días en los que soñé cosas completamente aleatorias con gente de mi círculo social y basadas sobre todo en mi científica rutina, mi aburrida vida familiar y personal y otras trivialidades. Uno de los días Eve y yo estuvimos al borde de un ataque de pánico porque al despertar no conseguía recordar absolutamente nada de ningún pasaje onírico de esa sesión. Me estaba empezando a desanimar…

Pero en aquella ocasión, desde el primer momento, me di cuenta de que algo era muy distinto. Los colores eran demasiado vivos, los paisajes completamente vírgenes y la perspectiva desde la que miraba era muy extraña. Lo veía todo en tercera persona…. Pero vinculada a una chica, como si ella fuera la protagonista de la película y yo llevara la cámara. Tenía el pelo ondulado y rubio ceniza, por debajo de la barbilla. Su tez era morena y los ojos intensos y grises.

Ella miraba a su alrededor, tal vez sientiéndose igual de perdida que yo. Avanzaba a velocidad constante y paso firme por el terreno arcilloso pero no parecía saber muy bien a donde iba o qué iba a encontrar. Pero ella parecía una muchacha fuerte y decidida y yo me sentía igual. A lo mejor ella era yo en esta ocasión.

La seguí largo rato hasta que llegamos a un monte donde habían edificado varios templos griegos. Me pareció tremendamente curioso pero sobrecogedor; eran inmensos, de mármol blanco, serios y solemnes. Me sentía fuera de lugar, indefensa y frágil; por la cara de la chica rubia, ella también. A lo mejor deberíamos darnos la vuelta y volver por donde hemos venido antes de meternos en algún lío. Pero la curiosidad… esa que destellaba en los ojos de la chica, esa que siempre había sentido yo, era más fuerte.

Tampoco hubiera servido de mucho huir, era tarde para evitar líos.

"Eh, tú" resonó una voz tronadora "¿Quién eres y qué quieres?"

Ella giró el rostro y enfocó la vista en la escalinata que comunicaba un templo con otro. Había un hombre bajando los últimos peldaños. Un hombre o un armario de tres puertas porque era tremendo de alto y ancho. No entendía como no lo habíamos visto desde lejos.

"Mira, niña" el hombre seguía avanzando pero nosotras no nos movíamos "No me hagas repetírtelo más veces. Soy guardián de este lugar, soy un Caballero del Santuario. Si no te identificas, tendré que suponer que tus intenciones no son buenas"

Cuando el grandísimo señor estuvo a nuestra altura, me di cuenta de lo pequeñita y frágil que parecía la chica a su lado. Pero sentí que ese hombre era severo pero no malvado, impresionantemente fuerte pero no agresivo, una personalidad sólida y justa. Una fuerza magnética parecía emanar de su interior, haciéndonos permanecer quietas frente a él, admirando su tamaño y sus rasgos faciales; pelo oscuro, ojos pequeños y sus cejas pobladas. No sentía miedo, mi alter ego tampoco.

"Dime tu nombre" dijo él con su voz grave.

"Astrid" respondió la chica.

Me sorprendió escucharla. Sabía que era yo pero parecía también tener vida propia, capacidad de decisión y vivencias.

"Astrid" repitió el hombre "¿Y se puede saber qué haces aquí?"

"Soy una viajera que se ha desviado de su camino, señor" Astrid contestó, matizando sus palabras con un tono dulce y una mirada indefensa. Era obvio que estaba intentando que el Caballero no la considerara una amenaza.

"Este no es lugar para viajar errante" era obvio que él desconfiaba del argumento pero, por otro lado no le cuadraba que ella fuera peligrosa.

Astrid mantuvo la mirada, seria y segura, pero no dijo nada más. Al final, el hombre cedió ligeramente y se permitió una media sonrisa.

"Aldebarán" dijo "Me llamo Aldebarán y soy el Caballero de Oro del signo de Tauro"

Astrid no demostró toda la sorpresa que sé que sentíamos ambas. ¿Qué significaba eso de Caballero de Oro de Tauro? Cierto que él llevaba partes de una especie de armadura dorada pero lo de los signos me confundió aún más. ¿Y Caballero? Eso es tan antiguo, casi medieval. Astrid no llevaba ropa extraña si no un top azul marino y unos vaqueros… No podía ser que hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo siglos atrás. Necesitaba que alguien me explicara esto.

Se me ocurrió una idea aunque no sabía si iba a funcionar: pensé con mucha intensidad en lo que quería, intentado proyectar mis dudas (a pesar de ser invisible) y, sorprendentemente, ocurrió justo lo que yo buscaba.

"Cuéntame qué es el Santuario y quienes sois los Caballeros de Oro" preguntó Astrid. Aldebarán fruño el ceño, serio otra vez, pero ella volvió a utilizar su mejor cara de angelito "No tienes razones para confiar en mí, pero estoy indefensa y tú tienes el poder de matarme si demuestro no ser lo que digo ser"

Aldebarán no parecía muy conforme ni con matarla ni con confiar en ella, pero debía tomar una decisión en vez de permanecer ambos allí parados al final de la escalinata.

"Ven a mi templo. Hablaremos allí" respondió finalmente.

Por primera vez vi a Astrid sonreír abiertamente y supe que es lo que estaría haciendo yo. Este extraño desdoblamiento de personalidad y voluntad que compartía con Astrid era desconcertante pero tremendamente útil.

Astrid (y yo, claro) pasamos toda la tarde en el segundo templo de aquella gran ladera. La Casa de Tauro era un edificio tan imponente como su guardián, con altísimas columnas níveas sujetando la estructura. El ambiente allí dentro era cavernoso, la temperatura bajaba un par de grados respecto al exterior y los pasos y las voces creaban un eco un poco tenebroso. Pero Aldebarán cumplió su parte del pacto y como Astrid no hizo nada para crear sospechas, él se portó bastante bien.

Aquel tío tan gigantesco, en el fondo demostró ser un encanto, risueño y entrañable. Me daba la impresión de ser la típica persona que viene bien tener como aliado por muchos motivos. Me sentí satisfecha cuando le vi hacer buenas migas con mi otra mitad.

* * *

><p>De Aldebarán aprendí(mos) que había un Caballero por cada casa y signo del Zodiaco, sus nombres (aunque no me vi capaz de memorizarlos todos), que protegían a la diosa Atenea y a su representante en el Santuario, el Patriarca, que actualmente estaban en un periodo de paz pero que siempre debían permanecer atentos ante cualquier potencial amenaza, que cada Caballero tenía sus técnicas de lucha y sus "poderes"… Solo de lo que oí, ya me cayeron bien la mayoría de ellos y tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerles también (pensamiento que manifesté a través de Astrid). Aldebarán soltó una carcajada al oírlo pero no me sentó mal para nada; a lo mejor en una próxima aventura de estas que tanto parecían una fantasía… un sueño…<p>

¿Sueño? ¡Sueño! Toda la información me vino tan de golpe que me sentí hasta mareada. Ya sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. El experimento. Morpheus…

"¿Estás bien, chiquilla?" escuché la grave voz de nuestro compañero.

"Sí, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que se me ha hecho tarde. Debería irme si quiero llegar a algún sitio seguro y confortable para pasar la noche"

Dame cuenta de que todo era un sueño me hizo consciente de que seguramente acabaría pronto y quería dejar zanjada nuestra visita de la mejor forma posible. Me iba con muy buena impresión de aquel lugar y sobre todo de aquel hombre que tan valiosa información para el futuro me había dado.

"Gracias Aldebarán. Por todo" vocalizó Astrid por mi en la puerta del templo.

Sonrió de forma sincera, gesto que él no dudo en copiar. Ella parecía tan pequeñita a su lado; también la había cogido apreció a ella. Me preguntaba si la volvería a ver algún día… Mi querida primera representación onírica, con su cabello como el heno y su piel tostada… sonriendo abiertamente a aquel gran hombre (grande por fuera y por dentro) tan especial. Extraño pero bello cuadro, digno de ver y de recordar…

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos de forma súbita y exagerada. No era mi forma de despertarme normalmente en casa. Pero, claro, en casa tampoco me pasaban estas cosas…<p>

"Eve, apunta… He tenido el sueño más increíble de mi vida. Y además he descubierto que puedo tener parte de control sobre ellos"


	3. Doble sentido

_Las OC son creaciones mías pero todos los demás personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos._

_AVISO: En esta historia no hay slash o bromance. Son historias cortas entre la protagonista y los personajes del anime de forma individual._

_Todos los comentarios, criticas y opiniones serán muy bien recibidos y agradezco por anticipado a todos los lectores su tiempo y atención!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(6 Jun)<em>**

Después de aquel primer sueño interesante, pasé horas explicándole a Eve todo lo que había visto, oído y sentido. Intenté (con mi nulo talento artístico) dibujar a Astrid y a Aldebarán para no olvidarlos. Investigué sobre el signo de Tauro, su constelación (y así descubrí que Aldebarán era el nombre de una de sus estrellas) y también sobre templos griegos. Me sentía mucho más segura para enfrentar los próximos sueños que me ocurriesen en aquel mundo… Casi deseaba que hubiera muchos más; quería conocer a los demás de los que me había hablado Aldebarán, quería nuevas interacciones con ellos, quería saber si volvería a ser Astrid o había nuevas "protagonistas para mis películas". ¡Todo era tan emocionante!

Desafortunadamente, al día siguiente volví a soñar con mi vida universitaria real, pero no me desanimé y afronté el experimento posterior con mucho optimismo. En cuanto caí en la cuenta de donde estaba, de ese colorido inusual, me inundó la ilusión.

Miré lo que tenía enfrente, para meterme cuanto antes en situación, y vi a mi nueva versión. No era Astrid si no otra chica; más blanquita, el pelo con una tonalidad de rubio bastante más tirando a castaño, largo y recogido en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos redondeados, azul intenso y una ropa completamente distinta. Tenía los rasgos más dulcificados que Astrid y se notaba que tendría por lo menos un par de años menos.

La mirada en sus ojos también era diferente. Al observar la escalinata del Santuario, Astrid había estado confusa pero esta nueva chica prácticamente corrió hacia ella para empezar a subir. Estaba tan ansiosa como yo por encontrarle, por hablar, por aprender más.

Cuando llegó a la altura del segundo templo, ya estaba sonriendo y, tras levantar la cabeza para echar un vistazo general a la gran fachada con el símbolo de Tauro en el frontón, reemprendió la marcha para entrar el él. Lo que no se esperaba era darse de golpe contra una especie de muro invisible que lo rodeaba. Apoyó la mano en la aparente nada; había algo sólido allí que oponía resistencia a que ella avanzase.

Ahora sí que sentía desconcierto y algo de frustración. Miró durante un par de minutos al templo y reintentó entrar pero nada. La otra idea era rodearlo y probar por otro lugar… Pero en cuanto dio un par de pasos se detuvo con los ojos fijos en las escaleras que seguían ascendiendo por el monte.

Había un hombre, un Caballero, pero no era Aldebarán. Este tenía el pelo muy largo y azul ('¿Azul? Ah, claro, que en los animes esto es normal' pensé), vestía una túnica granate con una capa blanca por encima y era la viva imagen de la majestuosidad. Aunque no llevara puesta ninguna armadura dorada, era obvio que era un caballero y uno muy poderoso. Era imposible no admirarle aún sin saber ni quien era. Él no habló y la chica tampoco, manteniendo la tensión visual un buen rato. Pero ninguna de las dos nos esperábamos lo que sucedió a continuación.

La voz del hombre resonó directamente dentro de nuestro cerebro compartido, una comunicación directamente telepática.

"¿Qué interés tenías en entrar en el templo de Tauro… Sira?"

Ella abrió muchísimo los ojos azules y su boca expresó una mueca de sorpresa seguramente de forma involuntaria. Primero, aquel hombre podía meter sus palabras en mentes ajenas con toda facilidad y naturalidad. Segundo, sabía su nombre aun sin haberse visto antes jamás.

Él seguía en la escalera, esperando una respuesta y no parecía tener intención inmediata de acercarse o de querer volver a usar su telepatía. Era obvio que él era muy consciente de que estaba en una posición muy intimidatoria; en cambio, prefirió utilizar la voz para replantear la pregunta.

"¿Qué buscabas ahí?"

Sira reunió toda su voluntad para poder contestar.

"A… Aldebarán"

"¿Aldebarán?" repitió él "Ah, ¿nuestro jovencísimo Caballero de Tauro?"

Sira no contestó. Yo también estaba desconcertada. ¿Jovencísimo? Sí, Aldebarán le había mencionado a Astrid que le hicieron Caballero siendo solo un niño, con 7 añitos. ¿Podría ser que esa escena fuera muy posterior a la del sueño actual? Al menos una década… ¿Serían otros los Caballeros de entonces? Que lío…

"Lamento decirte que si has viajado hasta aquí solo para verle, has realizado el viaje en vano" añadió él "El Caballero de Tauro esta entrenando en estos momentos, bastante lejos de aquí. Llego hace poco más de un año pero aún le queda mucho por aprender"

"Qué lástima" consiguió decir Sira "Es cierto que me hubiera gustado verle"

"¿Sois amigos?"

"Conocidos… Gracias a él sé algunas cosas de este lugar"

"¿Ah sí?" el caballero hizo un movimiento muy sutil con la mano pero supe que esa inevitable necesidad que sintió Sira de echar a andar, muy despacio, en la dirección en la que se encontraba él tenía algo que ver con ese gesto "¿Te contó Aldebarán quién soy yo?"

"Puede ser. ¿Eres el Patriarca del Santuario?" Sira se detuvo al llegar al pie de la escalera, a algo menos de un par de metros de él. Lo suficientemente cerca para ver la media sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios.

"No. Soy demasiado joven para que me otorguen un puesto de tanta responsabilidad. Pero quien sabe algún día. A lo mejor muy pronto. De momento solo soy uno de los 12"

"Uno muy poderoso" matizó Sira; la sonrisa de él se amplió con orgullo "La telepatía es un poder fuerte e intenso, Caballero Dorado"

Rebusqué con todas mis ganas en los recuerdos de lo que me había contado Aldebarán. Había más de un Caballero con poder telepático. Pero como más poderosos, había destacado dos… Por el tema de las edades, aquel chico acababa de mencionar que era joven, a pesar de su aspecto y aura solemne no era más que un adolescente, pero claro que Aldebarán por aquel entonces era un crío… Solo podía cuadrar un Caballero.

"Caballero Dorado…" prosiguió Sira tímidamente "… de Geminis"

"Saga" escuchamos otra vez mentalmente; él le estaba añadiendo dramatismo al asunto volviendo a usar sus poderes.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de seguridad de su rostro, los ojos verdes sin pestañear ni desviar la mirada en ningún momento, extendió el brazo como señal de invitación.

"Ven, Sira" dijo "Si tienes curiosidad por este lugar y sus moradores, yo puedo contarte algunas cosas"

* * *

><p>Tras un rato paseando alrededor del templo de Geminis, un edificio igual de bello que el de Tauro pero con una atmosfera completamente distinta, Sira llegó a la conclusión de que había algo demasiado especial en Saga. Él cumplió su palabra y contó a Sira algunas cosas sobre el Santuario y los otros Caballeros. Algunos coincidían con lo que había contado Aldebarán, otros no. Pero las diferencias de relatos iban más allá. Aldebarán había sido un entrañable y cuidadoso narrador, acorde con su carácter. Saga era mucho más enrevesado, misterioso, indescifrable. Era la misma atmosfera que se percibía en el templo, como un peligro latente. Era innegable que Saga podría manipular a quien quisiera como quisiera; tenía una energía que arrastraba a quien quisiese hacia él. A pesar de notar que no se podía confiar en él, Sira parecía ver una parte de bondad y dulzura en él. En poco tiempo podría decir que le consideraba un amigo, y ese vínculo no lo había logrado Aldebarán con su personalidad abierta, sincera y cálida.<p>

Saga nunca invitó a Sira a pasar al templo. Deduje que él prefería mantener a las personas fuera del Santuario a cierta distancia de sus edificios sagrados. Podría ser también que hubiese algún peligro en el interior; Saga parecía la clase de persona que pondría retos y pruebas a quien osase profanar sus dominios sin permiso. Era celoso de sus cosas y estaba muy orgulloso de su poder. Por eso había bloqueado el acceso a Tauro y por eso había sugerido pasear al aire libre, a pesar de que el viento soplaba bastante gélido. Debía ser invierno…

"Saga" Sira se animó a intervenir en un momento en el que él había dejado de hablar sobre la reencarnación de los dioses en cuerpos de niños humanos "Háblame más de ti. Me has contado cosas sobre todo y todos, pero no sobre ti"

Él se detuvo y volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa irónica en su rostro. Sira era curiosa, eso se podía ver solo al momento de conocerla. El titubeo cuando interactuaba con Saga, la manera de mirarle (entre fascinada y desconfiada), la postura que adoptaba al caminar a su lado; todo eran indicaciones de que quería acercarse y penetrar esa barrera que él había creado a su alrededor. Saga debía saberlo y aunque no salía de él ser accesible, tampoco tenía prisa en quitarse de encima a aquella niña cotilla.

"¿Qué quieres saber? Pregúntame y yo decidiré si te contesto… o no"

"Cosas sobre ti como persona, no como Caballero. ¿Quién eras antes de venir aquí? ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no hubieras sido un guardián del Santuario?"

"Nunca hubo otra opción" respondió Saga, serio otra vez "Luchar por unos ideales de justicia, valor y devoción siempre ha sido lo que he deseado hacer"

"Así que estabas destinado a salvar el mundo" Sira quiso quitar hierro al tema.

"Yo no lo diría así, pero sí, me gusta pensar que estoy aquí para servir y ayudar. Todo lo que era antes, no es digno de mencionar o recordar"

"¿No añoras nada ni a nadie?"

"A veces a mi hermano gemelo…"

Sira dio un paso hacia él, pero él bajo la mirada y reemprendió el paseo; claramente nada deseoso de profundizar en el tema familiar. Sira no insistió aunque tampoco quiso volver a temas serios y formales. Intentó con todas sus ganas que Saga fuera natural y espontáneo en la conversación, que pudiera surgir en el algo similar al cariño, tal como ella estaba sintiendo hacia él pero Saga era difícil de leer entre líneas. Aún así Sira consiguió que el resto del tiempo que él le cedió fuera bueno y entretenido y cuando empezó a caer el sol, ella estaba lista para despedirse, sintiéndose satisfecha y contenta.

"¿Podré volver algún día a visitarte?" preguntó ella, al tiempo que bajaba el primer escalón, jugueteando con su larga trenza de cabello color miel.

"No lo sé. En este lugar raramente hacemos planes, las cosas pueden cambiar radicalmente de un día para otro…" su voz sonaba algo triste al responder, pero enseguida la disimuló al añadir algo más "Pero sería agradable pensar que existe la posibilidad de tener visita algún día"

Sira se giró, le miró al borde de la escalinata y, dado su carácter aniñado y juguetón, no pudo evitar volver a subir corriendo los pocos escalones que había bajado, darle un beso en el rostro (fugaz pero cargado de sentimientos de ánimo, respeto y admiración) y bajar corriendo otra vez. Solo se detuvo al llegar a la altura de Tauro; Saga era una figura pequeñita, allí en lo alto, pero aún se podía percibir su desconcierto ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"Adiós, Caballero de Geminis" gritó ella, esperando que él la escuchase, que el viento y el eco de las montañas le transmitiesen su mensaje. Le imaginó sonriendo al oír la despedida.

"Adiós, Sira. Y gracias" mensaje telepático sorpresa. Se nos seguía olvidando que él era capaz de eso.

Al mirar atrás una última vez, la silueta de Saga despareció adentrándose en la tercera Casa. Esa era la imagen que quería llevarme.

* * *

><p>"Dime que tienes algo que contarme" escuche antes de poder ni quitarme la manta de la cara en condiciones.<p>

"Tengo mucho que contarte, Eve"

"¡Día 2 de experimento exitoso! Y al parecer, día de muy buen sueño también"

"Día de sueño maravilloso. Creo que es posible sentir cosas muy profundas en esta clase de sueños, querida amiga"

"De acuerdo. Me estas intrigando, Becks. Empieza a desembucharlo ¡todo!"


	4. Más allá

_Las OC son creaciones mías pero todos los demás personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos._

_AVISO: En esta historia no hay slash o bromance. Son historias cortas entre la protagonista y los personajes del anime de forma individual._

_Todos los comentarios, criticas y opiniones serán muy bien recibidos y agradezco por anticipado a todos los lectores su tiempo y atención!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(9 Jun)<strong>_

Los siguientes días no pude dejar de pensar en Saga hasta el punto de obsesionarme. Eve me sugirió que me lo tomara con más calma o nunca sería capaz de soñar con nada más; los experimentos salieron borrosos y confusos, con ausencia completa de recuerdos o con pasajes inconexos, incoherentes y sin relación con el anime. Y por supuesto que quería volver allí… pero no podía evitar pasar mi tiempo despierta (sobre todo desde que invertí mi ciclo y toda la noche no tenía mucha opción de distraerme) pensando en él.

Me fascinaba la idea de poder explorar diferentes aspectos de la personalidad y muchos tipos de interacciones con estos personajes. No sabía si volvería a ver a Aldebarán y Saga o si cada sueño iba a ser con alguien distinto. Lógicamente averiguarlo era parte del experimento o habría ido directamente a la fuente (los diseñadores del Morpheus) a preguntar. La posibilidad de conocer otros personajes era fascinante y me preguntaba a mi misma durante horas qué clase de relación podría o querría crear con ellos. Pero, por otro lado, sentía haberme dejado tantas cosas sin decir con los anteriores, especialmente con Saga. Pero tal como dijo Eve el tercer día después del segundo sueño, lo mejor podría estar por llegar y tenía que concentrarme si quería llegar a descubrirlo.

Esta vez, cuando desperté en aquel mundo tan colorido, sabía que estaba cerca del Santuario, pero no estaba en ningún sitio a la vista. El paisaje era un poco diferente, tal vez porque había más vegetación y algo más de luz. Parecía que cada vez que me despertaba allí, el año iba avanzando y ahora estábamos más cerca de la primavera que del invierno de las primeras experiencias.

Y mi chica esta vez era un auténtico personaje de anime. Era bastante más oscura de lo que había sido incluso Astrid y tenía los ojos pequeñitos y negros como el carbón. Pero su pelo era verde mar; lo llevaba en un recogido alto pero algunas mechas caían a cada lado de su rostro. Tanto el maquillaje como la ropa que llevaba tenían un aire Matrix un poco futurista, pero en tonos plata y gris, nada negro. Era todo un personaje, efectivamente.

Y no parecía ser una chica que se andase con muchas bromas. Yo me sentía un poco así, no quería perder mucho tiempo buscando el Santuario, quería ver qué ocurriría y no dar vueltas como una tonta; era irritante. Lo que no se me ocurrió pensar es que a lo mejor mi porción del Santuario del día me la iba a encontrar allí fuera.

A los cinco o diez minutos de estar allí en aquel supuesto bosque, intentando orientarnos, vi, sin venir a cuento de nada, como la chica era empujada por una fuerza invisible contra un tronco un par de metros más atrás. Ella no gritó ni gimió, pero se inclinó hacia delante, intentando recuperar el aliento y obviamente dolorida. Cuando pudo reincorporarse, noté que su expresión era de sorpresa pero más aún rabiosa.

"Sal de donde estés y da explicaciones de porque atacas a la gente sin razón alguna, ¡imbécil!" gritó. Tenía una voz bastante potente y autoritaria.

Lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue una risa, una carcajada proveniente de lo alto de una formación rocosa. No se veía a quién la profería pero obviamente era una voz masculina. No reconocí a Aldebarán o a Saga así que claramente era otra persona.

"¿Qué pasa, cobarde?" siguió provocando ella "¿Tanto miedo te da dar la cara ante una mujer desarmada? Yo creía que en las cercanías del Santuario, solo había Caballeros o aspirantes a ello… pero está claro que no, también se cuelan ratas aquí"

Esas palabras parecieron surtir efecto. La figura a contraluz del hombre apareció del lugar de donde había surgido la risa. Aún sin verle bien, noté por aquella silueta que tenía que llevar puesta la armadura. Con un salto ágil, se bajó del montículo de piedra y se paró a poco más de cinco metros de donde estaba la chica apoyada aún en el árbol.

Él parecía furioso a pesar de que sonreía. Sus ojos echaban chispas. La armadura, con ese casco tan extraño, y el pelo de aspecto salvaje solo le añadían más apariencia de loco.

"¿Cómo osas a hablarle a un Caballero de Oro de esa manera, estúpida perra?" dijo él.

"¿Cómo osa un Caballero de Oro insultar y atacar a una persona que no ha hecho nada para merecerlo? Tu concepto de justicia no parece ser lo que se requiere para ser un Caballero del Zodiaco"

"No me cuestiones, niñata"

"Selene. A la próxima que te refieras a mí con algo que no sea mi nombre, me da igual quién seas y que poderes tengas, no te vas a ir de rositas"

"Definitivamente, no tienes ni idea de con quién estás hablando. Soy el Caballero de Cáncer y podría matarte son con mirarte. Controlo el portal al Inframundo. Si quisiera, ya estarías en el Más Allá"

"No me asustas. Me da igual lo que puedas hacer. Solo estás confirmando lo que ya te he dicho: no te mereces el título que ostentas. Los otros Caballeros no son como tú, ellos son buenos"

Tuve que reconocer que Selene me fascinó. Era tremendamente valiente, dura pero leal y justa. Si ella era yo, era el yo del que más orgullosa estaría jamás.

En cuanto a él, al guardián de Cáncer… fui tonta al pensar que todos los Caballeros que iba a conocer iban a ser tan maravillosos como los dos primeros. Pero este era exageradamente distinto, completamente opuesto. Esa sonrisa sádica demostraba que Selene rebosaba razón: ¿quién le habría dado la Armadura a ese payaso?

"Así que conoces a otros Caballeros. A los buenos" otra vez soltó una carcajada que para nada daba buena impresión "¿Y no te hablaron de mí? ¿Del malvado Máscara de Muerte?"

"No, creo que se saltaron esa parte a propósito" respondió Selene sin perder una pizca de seguridad en la voz.

"Tendré que echarles la bronca" se burló él.

"Déjales en paz. No se merecen ni que les hablé un ser como tú. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¿Qué te pasó en la vida para acabar así? No puedes haber nacido así"

Otra vez el reflejo de la locura apareció en sus ojos. Parecía ser que cada vez que Selene decía algo que le molestaba, en vez de ponerse serio, sonría pero sus ojos se dilataban y brillaban.

"No sabes absolutamente nada de mí. Y te conviene mucho dejar de meterte donde no te llaman"

"¿Por qué?" por una vez Selene no sonaba tan agresiva; podría ser que realmente quisiera mantener una conversación normal y decente con Máscara de Muerte.

"Porque jamás te contaré nada. Eres un gusano bajo mi pie, que no se te olvide, niña loca"

"¡Eh!" Selene recuperó la autoridad en la entonación "¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme cosas? ¡El energúmeno eres tú! Es evidente porque nadie me habló de ti: nadie te soporta. Seguro que en toda tu vida no has conseguido nunca que nadie te quiera…"

Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa. Hubo un fogonazo de luz que parecía surgir de las manos del Caballero de Cáncer. En el suelo, al lado del árbol, un reflejo color verde mar. Y en el ambiente mucha muchísima energía residual. No me dio tiempo a asimilar, no pude comprender, no quería ni pensar. Pero tuve que abrir los ojos de par en par e incorporarme de forma casi violenta.

* * *

><p>"Vale, vale, ¡vale! ¡Becks! ¡Rebecca Quinn! ¡Cálmate ahora mismo! Por favor…"<p>

Eve… sensores en mi frente, el laboratorio.

"¿Me has despertado?" pude preguntar tras medio minuto atando cabos y empezando a entender.

"Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. El electroencefalograma cambió de pronto. Iba a despertarte, pero no me dio tiempo. Volviste tú sola" la voz de mi amiga sonaba preocupada. Pobre, la había dado un buen susto.

"La ha matado. Creo que la mató" pude decir.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién mató a quién?" definitivamente Eve estaba preocupada por mí.

"El Caballero de Cáncer. A mi personaje. A lo mejor por eso volví. No me podía quedar si había matado a la persona a través de la cual tenía que vivir este sueño"

"Excelente. Voy a hablar con los chicos de programación y con nuestro jefe de investigación pero esto está empezando a sonar peligroso. A lo mejor deberíamos parar el experimento…"

"¡No! No, Eve. Es como decidí que iba a tratar con él. Y él respondió. Apunta, te lo voy a contar todo. Y para el siguiente sueño, sacaremos conclusiones y tendremos mucho más cuidado. Pero no vamos a parar el experimento"


	5. Depredador en calma

_Las OC son creaciones mías pero todos los demás personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos._

_AVISO: En esta historia no hay slash o bromance. Son historias cortas entre la protagonista y los personajes del anime de forma individual._

_Todos los comentarios, criticas y opiniones serán muy bien recibidos y agradezco por anticipado a todos los lectores su tiempo y atención!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(10 Jun)<em>**

Al contrario de lo que se podría creer, haberme dado cuenta que el mundo de mis sueños era realista hasta el punto de tener gente maravillosa y gente terrible, en vez de intimidarme o desanimarme, me dio una nueva fuerza interior sorprendente. Claro que iba a tener más cuidado ahora que sabía cuales podrían ser las consecuencias de hablar más de la cuenta, pero tenía tantas o más ganas que nunca de volver.

Eve estaba mucho más ansiosa al día siguiente de lo que la había visto hasta al momento. No era muy partidaria de dejarme morir muchas veces, aunque no fuera real y me prometió que estaría muy pendiente de mis ondas cerebrales. Yo, en cambio, le aseguré que intentaría tener una relación pacífica y tranquila con quien fuera que me encontrara esta vez. Por estadística, me tenía que tocar alguien con quien me llevara mejor.

Admito que me llevé un susto considerable al ver que volvía a estar en el monte y no en el Santuario. No era exactamente el mismo roquedal que en el sueño anterior, era más un claro en una pradera. La hierba era verde clara y había muchas flores silvestres amarillas, lilas y blancas. Definitivamente, era primavera.

Y en el medio de aquel oasis de naturaleza, había una chica nueva sentada. Su cabello era liso, hasta la cintura y de un color rojo intenso. Tenía una sonrisa abierta y cálida y los ojos entre verde y ámbar, luminosos y expresivos. Y era prácticamente una niña a pesar de que tenía una mirada y una actitud de ser muy perspicaz y muy inteligente. Tuve la impresión de que me iba a gustar mucho ser ella, aunque he de admitir que seguía algo nerviosa para ver que iba a suceder esta vez.

Pero en la tranquilidad y la alegría que salía de la chica me daba positividad. Era como si supiera a lo que había ido a hacer allí y estaba ilusionada con ello. Selene había estado tensa, presentía peligro; esta muchacha era casi como Sira, feliz pero visiblemente mucho menos ingenua.

Ella no se levantó del suelo durante un buen rato y cuando intenté que lo hiciera, no lo hizo. Ella era la primera que claramente tenía voluntad propia. En los casos anteriores, con más o menos sutileza, yo había elegido lo que iba a ocurrir. Selene era la que más había hecho cosas por si misma pero siempre en la línea que yo más o menos quería. Pero la chica pelirroja de este sueño tenía una personalidad tan fuerte como la mía. Ella me estaba haciendo vivir el sueño, no yo a ella. Curioso…

Al parecer no se movía porque estaba esperando algo. O a alguien.

Efectivamente, cuando ella por fin se levantó y corrió a esconderse tras unos arbustos era porque alguien se acercaba. Pero no corría asustada, si no que era como un juego para ella. Un Caballero, bastante joven, fuerte, de cabello castaño, vestido con ropas tradicionales griegas (túnica blanca de algodón frisado y piezas de cuero), iba en dirección a la pradera. Iba solo pero traía algunas cosas en los brazos, algo así como herramientas para entrenamiento. Un Caballero de Oro entrenando. Eso es lo que ella estaba esperando, comprendí; eso es lo que habíamos ido ambas a ver ese día.

"No hace falta que te escondas, Ginevra" dijo él, dejando caer lo que llevaba en los brazos sobre el césped "Te he visto mucho antes que tú a mi"

"Es imposible engañarte, Aioria" respondió ella saliendo de detrás de los matojos que había elegido como escondite "Ha sido una bobada por mi parte intentarlo, oh, poderoso Caballero de Leo"

"Muy graciosa. Y sabes que no quiero que vengas por tu bien. No por el mío. Es igual de peligroso si estas a la vista o escondida entre las plantas. Aunque no creo que me quede mucho que aprender en mis propios entrenamientos, si algo saliese mal… mejor que no estés al alcance"

"Yo confió en ti. Al parecer mucho más que tú mismo. Te conozco desde hace demasiado y sé lo que hago en este caso" y le sonrió.

"Ginny, las cosas cambian" el Caballero suspiró y bajó la mirada "De pequeño tenía muchas ganas pero poco poder… Ahora el daño puede ser real. De verdad, me alegra verte. Pero no puedo hacer esto y estás aquí. No estaría cómodo y concentrado, estaría dándole vueltas a todo lo que podría salir mal"

"De acuerdo" ella no parecía desanimada "Haremos un trato pues. Me iré y te dejaré entrenar toda la tarde, si le dedicas media hora a tu vieja amiga y hacemos un picnic. Tengo sándwiches de queso"

"Ginny…"

"Ni Ginny, ni nada. Te echo de menos, Aioria. Así que haz el favor de dejar de ser el guardián de Leo durante media hora y volver a ser mi amigo. Igualmente, debe comer y siempre es mejor en compañía"

Ginevra no le dejó tiempo para protestar más. De una mochila que llevaba, sacó dos bolsas de papel en las que claramente había envuelto comida. También traía fruta y una botella de agua. Mientras ella organizaba el picnic y Aioria se sentaba a ayudarla, resignado a entrenar algo más tarde, yo me puse a reflexionar. No solo Ginevra era la primera de mis protagonistas que tenía voluntad propia, era la primera que ya conocía al Caballero con el que interactuaba. Tenían una historia común en el pasado y por tanto yo también me sentía mucho más cercana y cómoda respecto a Aioria de lo que había estado en los primeros minutos con cualquiera de los otros chicos.

Lo que no tendría ninguna lógica sería mantener una "primera conversación" con él, de presentación y acercamiento. Más bien tendría que ser algo revelador pero continuando algo que Ginevra ya supiera. Se me ocurrió la solución y me concentré mucho en la cuestión, ligeramente dudosa de si esta pequeña rebelde me haría caso en esta ocasión.

"Bueno, guerrero de la quinta casa" bromeó ella en cuanto ambos estuvieron sentados y servidos "¿Cómo va todo por allí? ¿Alguna novedad, algo que contarme?"

"No sabría destacar algo en particular. Todo va bien, concentrándome en lo mío, aprendiendo todo lo posible lo antes posible. No es bueno mostrar debilidad en el Santuario. Los otros Caballeros son todos muy fuertes y tienen experiencia; hay que estar a la altura para evitar comentarios o problemas"

"¿Problemas? Yo creía que erais todos amiguitos"

"Nada más lejos de la realidad, Ginevra. Sabemos de la existencia unos de otros, los que vivimos aquí en Grecia a veces tenemos cierto contacto, pero no es amistad para nada. No están permitidos sentimientos como esos. Además, en principio, somos doce tíos conviviendo en una montaña. Mucha testosterona como para que nos llevemos todos tan bien"

"Curioso. ¿Y eso no te hace tener ganas de mandarlo todo a tomar vientos y volver a casa?"

"Sabes que es impensable para mi. Desde que mi hermano… bueno, todo lo que ocurrió con él cuando era Caballero… No, no puedo volver a casa y nunca podré. Lo siento, sé que a ti te gustaría mucho eso, pero no va a ocurrir, Ginny"

"¿Crees que podrás ser feliz algún día con esta vida?"

"No creo que ningún Caballero tome la decisión de serlo buscando la dicha personal. No es una opción para los que valoran mucho la felicidad individual. Hay cosas más grandes que nos son más importantes"

"Excelente, pues. Solitario, algo frustrante, bastante melancólico… pero excelente, supongo"

"No pretendo que me entiendas, Ginny. Es mi decisión y es muy distinta a las tuyas. Pero, como amigos, estaría bien un poco de-"

"Sí, sí, Aoiria, si apoyarte por supuesto que te apoyo hasta el final. Pero me gustaría que hubieras elegido una vida en la que pudieras sonreír más frecuentemente"

"Puedo sonreír ahora" y según lo dijo, lo hizo.

Ginevra le devolvió el gesto, notablemente más satisfecha en ese momento.

"Vamos a aprovechar el tiempo de picnic y dejar de pensar en cosas externas" concluyó él la conversación y ella asintió, pegando un mordisco al sándwich.

Me quedé con ellos hasta que acabaron de comer; sándwiches, fruta y agua, todo. Hablaron de otros temas más distendidos, de recuerdos, de cosas que solían tener en común. Me fascinó saber que los Caballeros podían tener un lado tan humano, que eran personas normales (y muy interesantes de descubrir) aparte de grandes guerreros. Saqué mucha información y muchas conclusiones de aquel picnic en el campo al que me llevó Ginevra.

Pero cuando él volvió a meterse en el papel de luchador que tenía que entrenar y ella decidió que era buen momento para marcharse, yo pensé lo mismo. Lo bueno tampoco puede ser eterno. Y ese sueño relajado, alegre, humano era justo lo que necesitaba después del anterior. Eve estaría satisfecha.

* * *

><p>"¿Estas bien?" no me dejó ni incorporarme en la camilla.<p>

"Sí, Eve. Estoy genial. Apunta, hoy son buenas noticias"

Para rematar la buena experiencia, me gustó mucho ver a mi compañera y amiga sonreír y respirar tranquila por primera vez en las últimas 24 horas.


	6. Brillo de luz

_Las OC son creaciones mías pero todos los demás personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos._

_AVISO: En esta historia no hay slash o bromance. Son historias cortas entre la protagonista y los personajes del anime de forma individual._

_Todos los comentarios, criticas y opiniones serán muy bien recibidos y agradezco por anticipado a todos los lectores su tiempo y atención!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(11 Jun)<em>**

Mi humor mejoró considerablemente tras soñar con Aioria y confirmar que el sueño con el Caballero de Cáncer había sido un hecho aislado. Eve también pareció más conforme con seguir como los primeros días aunque notaba en su forma de agarrar la carpeta y desenredar los cables de los sensores demasiadas veces, que algo de nerviosismo y desconfianza le quedaba.

En cambio yo, cuando llegue al laboratorio aquel día, tenía una sensación rarísima pero en el buen sentido. Era como si supiese que el siguiente sueño fuese a ser especial. Incluso más que el de Saga (que hasta el momento creo que había sido mi preferido, puesto que era el Caballero que más me había fascinado).

Utilizando la lógica, se supone que me tocaba conocer al Caballero de Virgo pero también era cierto que por alguna razón, había empezado por Tauro y no por Aries: así que el patrón podría alterarse en cualquier momento. He de confesar que nunca me han llamado mucho la atención los Virgo, me parece un signo demasiado calmado, incluso soso. Si mi siguiente "amigo" iba a ser el guardián del sexto signo, a lo mejor no iba a ser tan emocionante como presentía. O podía ser el primero que rompiera mi visión y se revelase como un Virgo interesante…

Estaba tan emocionada sin razón que me costó conciliar el sueño. Eve rondaba de la camilla a los monitores de ondas cerebrales sin parar. Sé que lo hacía porque quería estar muy pendiente de mi bienestar, pero me estaba poniendo nerviosa y, por tanto, retroalimentando mi insomnio. Al final le pedí que me trajera el mp3, que iba a intentar dormir con ayuda de música calmada (un disco de canciones y sonidos relajantes que mi madre me regaló antes de mis primeros exámenes universitarios). Creé en mi cabeza el ambiente algo selvático que me imaginaba cuando lo oía y me concentré en él. Por eso no me di cuenta cuando me dormí realmente porque en mi sueño aparecí en un jardín. Un jardín en su máximo esplendor en primavera.

Dediqué un rato a observar el paraíso que era aquel patio y las cercanías de ese templo (aparentemente hoy había vuelto al Santuario). Pero lo que no podía haber anticipado era la sensación de anestesia que causaba introducirse en su campo de poder. Era un ambiente totalmente nirvánico, de vivos colores tanto de las formas animadas de árboles y flores, como de los elementos inertes, naturales casi todos ellos también. El sonido dominante era el del agua corriendo por las fuentes y pequeños arroyos, golpeando con delicadeza las rocas. Algún que otro pajarillo añadía su piar a la banda sonora completamente chill out que se había creado allí. Y en cuanto a los olores, predominaba el incienso y los florales y frutales. Lo dicho: era el paraíso.

Pero lo más mágico de aquel lugar era que parecía que vivía allí el propio sol. Todo estaba impregnado de luz dorada, resplandeciente, cálida y constante. Vivía y emanaba del propio templo como si fuera su sangre. Pero el punto de máximo brillo, en ese momento, provenía de un recodo del patio, de una zona de vegetación y fuentes. Me acerqué, atraída por su poder como un mosquito a una bombilla...

Y claramente el origen de todo eso era él, el Caballero de Virgo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados en lo alto de una roca grisácea. Parecía levitar unos diez centímetros sobre el suelo y su pelo desafiaba la gravedad, ya que su larguísima cascada de pelo rubio no caía sobre su espalda. Los mechones se levantaban entorno al cuerpo de él, como jugando con el aire. De cada hilo de pelo salía un rayito de luz dorada, que completaba la especie de aura, niebla de oro, que rodeaba cada centímetro de piel expuesta del Caballero. Era una visión hermosísima pero sobrecogedora; verle así, con su túnica blanca de lino, parecía el mismo dios Apolo en ese momento. Sentí un complejo de hormiga tremendo al darme cuenta lo que era estar al lado de ese hombre.

No sabía qué hacer, pero obviamente hablar e interrumpirle no era una opción a estudiar. Decidí quedarme quieta, sentarme en la hierba, frente a su roca, e imitar su postura. En el momento en que cerré los ojos y me relajé, disfrutando del sonido y el olor de aquel maravilloso lugar, fue cuando él me habló, al igual que Saga, directamente de forma telepática.

"Pequeña flor azul"

Yo no necesité abrir los ojos para saber que él no se había movido un milímetro. Pero igualmente lo hice para ver si entendía lo que acababa de decir. Mire hacia abajo y vi mi cuerpo, solo que no era el mío, el de Rebecca. Por primera vez, estaba en el personaje, era la chica, no era una historia en tercera persona. Alucinante.

Utilicé el reflejo en el agua de un pequeño reguero que corría cerca de donde estaba sentada para observarme. ¡Alucinante al cuadrado! Otra chica de anime por completo, como Selene e incluso más que Ginevra. Esta chica… yo… tenía el pelo cyan, recogido en moños simétricos a ambos lado de la cabeza (me recordaba a las orejas de un osito) y un flequillo largo peinado hacia un lado. La piel blanca y lisa como el mármol y los ojos del mismo tono que el cabello. Curiosamente, toda la ropa también era en tonos turquesas y celestes. A lo mejor por eso el Caballero de Virgo me había llamado así. O tal vez no.

"Pareces confusa, Lynae" me volvió a transmitir su voz "Te he dicho más de una vez que tu nombre significa precisamente eso, pequeña flor azul"

Silencio. Él ya se sabía mi nombre. Al igual que Ginevra y Aioria, Lynae y el Caballero de Virgo, ya se conocían. La sensación que me invadía cuando le miraba y cuando me concentraba en recordar cosas con él, era que su relación no era de amistad, si no más bien tipo protector y protegida. Era casi algo más fraternal que colegueo. Pero sí, se conocían y, por suerte, pude acceder a los recuerdos y meterme en el papel antes de contestar.

"Lo sé, Shaka" benditos recuerdos "Pero aún me sorprende que me llames así"

"Te percibo distinta. Algo ha cambiado"

Me asusté. Ahora que más metida en este mundo me sentía, él se había dado cuenta de que la chica que tenía delante no era la que conocía. Me sobresalté, caro, pero una gran parte de mí se deshizo de fascinación hacia el poder y la percepción de aquel caballero en concreto. Era, sin ninguna duda, el más interesante de todos los que había visto hasta entonces y le quitó a Saga el título de favorito en solo ese corto rato.

"No te alarmes" me dijo "No es nada malo. Es tu alma, Lynae, pero mezclada con otra... Con otra con la misma esencia. La siento como una diferente reencarnación de la misma alma, que hubiera entrado en el cuerpo que le corresponde"

Imposibilitada para contestarle, ya que esa teoría nunca se me hubiera ocurrido, me limité a mirarle con ojos como pelotas de tenis.

"Y no te preocupes por mí, pequeña flor. Nunca te trataría diferente; eres una pieza clave, en esta y en todas las vidas. Mis aprecio hacia ti siempre será como lo siento ahora" entonces aquel ser supremo al que tenía enfrente abrió sus ojos turquesas y medio sonrió de forma reconfortante.

Yo (o Lynae… bueno, ambas) me sequé una lagrimilla solitaria que amenazaba con escapar y le devolví la sonrisa.

"Siéntate a mi lado" me pidió señalando un espacio libre en la roca "Y cuéntame que tal te va todo. Hace tiempo que no te veía"

Hice lo que me dijo y le conté miles de detalles de la vida de mí "reencarnación". Era asombroso lo natural que me sentía hablando de Lynae, comentando de pronto recuerdos de otros encuentros con Shaka e incluso rememorando palabras y consejos que habían salido de os labios de él. Estaba tan feliz con la compañía y tan encantada con el lugar y la situación, que pospuse el tiempo que debía emplear en asimilar todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo para cuando volviera al mundo real.

El tiempo que pasé allí en aquel rincón del Eden charlando y filosofando con el ser humano más extraterrenal que jamás había cruzado mi camino se podría considerar el punto álgido de mi existencia. En parte envidiaba a Lynae, por pertenecer a su mundo, tener más oportunidades para pasar tiempo con él. Pero por otro lado estaba orgullosa y agradecida de haber tenido esa experiencia y poder atesorarla en mi mundo con tanto cariño y para siempre.

Pero inevitablemente el tiempo pasó. Esta vez no fui yo (o mi chica) quién eligió el momento de marcharse. Solo cuando el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer por completo y el cielo era ese tono de lila tan bello de las noches previas al verano, Shaka dejó caer que necesitaba descansar para el día siguiente retomar sus obligaciones. Lynae sonrió y asintió.

"¿Volveré a verte pronto?" le preguntó.

"Siempre que pueda sacar algo de tiempo, te lo haré saber" respondió con su media sonrisa tan dulce "Gracias por venir hoy. Ha sido bueno para mi algo diferente de lo que suele ser mi rutina aquí. Me gusta, claro, pero la mente necesita estímulos nuevos para seguir funcionando. Esta gente, este sitio, son tan repetitivos, aburridos e individualistas, que matan toda oportunidad de descubrir. Es muy poco enriquecedor. Pero para meditar y desarrollar virtudes interiores, es el mejor sitio del mundo. Supongo que por eso estamos aquí"

Cuando yo me levanté, Shaka hizo lo mismo pero mientras yo lo hice de una forma normal, él levitó más alto en vertical, descruzó las piernas y apoyó los pies en la roca grácilmente. Me sentí como un pingüino frente a una gacela. Todo un alarde de descompensación de gracia.

Shaka me pasó el brazo por detrás de los hombros y me acompañó con ese gesto protector hasta el umbral de su templo. Mientras andábamos, se me ocurrió preguntarle por los demás Caballeros (para hacerme una idea de la cronología de este sueño) y su relación con ellos (esto fue pura curiosidad).

"Voy a parecer un antipático pero no tengo buen concepto de casi ninguno de ellos, Al menos no de los que conozco. Me parecen superficiales, deseando ser héroes y lucir su fuerza y sus técnicas. Son infantiles y pierden el tiempo con nimiedades" le miré mientras hablaba.

Podría ser que él fuera demasiado incluso para sus compañeros, los demás eran los normales y Shaka era casi una divinidad; entendible que él pensara que todo el mundo era estúpido. Pero parecía estar pensando en algo, como si aún no hubiera acabado de juzgarles del todo. Creí saber qué le rondaba la mente.

"Alguno habrá que te parezca digno del título que ostenta" comenté con el tono más inocente que pude sacar.

"Lo había, un gran telépata y guerrero de mucho poder aunque demasiado impulsivo para controlarlo por completo. Ahora hace tiempo que nadie le ha visto. No se ha marchado porque aún siento su presencia, pero ha cambiado demasiado"

"¿Quién es?" no pude reprimir preguntar.

"El Caballero de Geminis"

Saga. Vaya… que razón tenía al sospechar que mucho más de lo que se veía en aquel hombre.

Llegamos a la salida y era momento de decir adiós. Como iba a añorar a este sol viviente. Le di a mi admirado Caballero un abrazo demostrándole todo el cariño que pude. Noté como la luz que surgía de su piel era como electricidad, provocaba un cosquilleo, como la energía estática de un televisor. Y era cálida como el aire en torno a una bombilla. Por otro lado, su cuerpo era puro músculo: resistente y tenso mientras que su pelo era suave y fino, como el de una muñeca de coleccionismo. Me repetí mentalmente que vaya lástima de descompensación de gracia.

Y diciendo eso, se metió en su templo dejando su estela de brillo dorado allí por donde pasaba.

* * *

><p>"Eve… esto ha sido una auténtica locura"<p>

"No me asustes. ¿No habrás…?"

"¿Muerto? No, no, no. De hecho, me he reencarnado. Yo era la chica hoy"

"Espera, que eso tiene que quedar por escrito. ¿Por qué crees que ha sido? ¿Lo has elegido tú?"

Que gran pregunta. ¿Estaría esa opción en mis manos? Me gustaba la idea, tener ese nivel de control.

"Hay mucho que meditar sobre este sueño pero definitivamente esto cada vez va a mejor. Veo prácticamente imposible superar la perfección del lugar, los acontecimientos y sobre todo la persona que he conocido…"

"Becks, por partes. Empieza por el principio que yo transcribo"

Y así fue como Eve registró para la posteridad mi momento más especial, ese que ocurrió en un sueño ideal.


	7. Equilibrio

_Las OC son creaciones mías pero todos los demás personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos._

_AVISO: En esta historia no hay slash o bromance. Son historias cortas entre la protagonista y los personajes del anime de forma individual._

_Todos los comentarios, criticas y opiniones serán muy bien recibidos y agradezco por anticipado a todos los lectores su tiempo y atención!_

_PS: Para este capítulo he contado con la colaboración especial de mi amiga, la adorable y talentosa Pisces Somnia, que lo ha escrito a medias conmigo! Gracias maja!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(13 Jun)<em>**

La sobresaturación de nueva información recabada en los dos últimos días tuvo que hacer mella en mi pobre cerebro. Tenía mucho que asimilar, mucho que readaptar. Estuve tan centrada en recordarlo todo, en unirlo, en sacar patrones, en resaltar diferencias que no me pareció extraño no ser capaz de dormir cuando tenía que hacerlo. Eve estuvo a mi lado intentando tranquilizarme y ayudándome a vaciar la cabeza, pero no funcionó. Shaka aparecía cada vez que cerraba los ojos como si estuviera tatuado en el interior de mis párpados.

Y esa agónica cuenta atrás de minutos hasta la hora en que se debía cerrar el laboratorio y por tanto debíamos irnos a casa pesaba sobre mi consciencia. Al final decidí abandonar el intento. Prometí a Eve no dormir más de un par de horas en casa si veía que no podía soportar hasta el día siguiente.

Estaba agotada pero aun así, el segundo día las horas pasaban y yo no me dormía. Eve daba vueltas por el laboratorio como un pato mareado. Hoy tampoco me veía capaz de dejar de pensar en Shaka. Deseaba con tantas fuerzas volver a verle… Claro que no era tanta la capacidad de decisión que me habían dado. El Morpheus estaba pre-programado, había una secuencia de personajes y luegares que tenían que aparecer. Al parecer yo ya podía elegir quien y como iba a ser e incluso parte de la relación que tendría con los personajes creados, pero seguramente no soñaría esa noche con Shaka (pero tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo). El agotamiento pudo con las paranoias y al final me dormí.

* * *

><p>Y desperté de nuevo en aquel otro extraño mundo. Realmente cada vez me costaba menos realizar estos tránsitos (como los llama Eve), a pesar de haber sido tal odisea conseguir dormir. Mi fascinación por saber más y desvelar los secretos que daban forma a aquella realidad iba en aumento. Tenía una sensación extraña, sentimientos contradictorios, el amargor al despertar de todos aquellos encuentros con los Caballeros de Oro, el sentimiento de añoranza por esos amigos y conocidos que no podía encontrar en la vida lúcida.<p>

En aquella ocasión me encontré en uno de los templos cercanos a la montaña, en medio del friso aparecía un símbolo que pude reconocer perfectamente: Libra, la balanza. Aquel templo verdaderamente parecía nacer de la misma montaña y me encandiló el hecho de que tuviera forma de estrella.

Mientras me acercaba al templo, me dio por estudiarme a mi misma, mi aspecto en esta ocasión. Otra muñequita de anime, no tan guapa (en mi opinión) como Lynae pero igualmente vistosa. Pelo verde manzana muy claro, recogido en una coleta; ojos color oliva, tono de piel menos pálido y ropa más cómoda y sencilla. Otro tipo de chica distinto a las más recientes. No me podía quejar, mis chicas siempre tenían algo especial y espectacular.

Al acceder al interior templo, con solo pisar las primeras losas del mismo, me invadió un sentimiento de tranquilidad. Entre las sus paredes se podía escuchar el caer de las gotas del agua que fluía desde el corazón de la montaña. Los manantiales naturales quedaban en los laterales del templo y el olor de la tierra mojada inundaba la sala.

Aquel espectáculo natural tipo caverna, era de lo más interesante que había visto. Y allí al fondo del recinto, le vi a él, rodeado de agua y roca, inmóvil. Era joven, pelo rojo intenso y no llevaba ninguna Armadura de Oro en ese momento. Pude distinguir un tatuaje en su espalda: la cara de un tigre rugiendo.

Pero su quietud duró tan solo un instante, pues empezó como si de un baile se tratara a luchar contra el agua de las pequeñas cascadas. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, concisos y sobre todo armoniosos; fluían como el propio agua. No sentí en ningún momento hostilidad alguna aun sabiendo que estaba atacando.

Tal era mi curiosidad que tenté a la suerte acercándome más a aquel caballero (que por el símbolo del templo di por hecho que se trataría del de Libra). Al acercarme, el muchacho se giró y me miró.

"¿Quién eres? ¿No sabes qué podría haberte matado de no haber dado aviso de tu presencia? Fue tu propia aura la que delató tu posición y, dado que no sentí maldad alguna, no procedí a atacarte. Pero no tienes mi permiso para estar aquí. Así pues ¿quién te manda a mi santuario?" dijo con voz seria. Parecía estar reprendiéndome, y sin embargo aquella voz estaba lejos de sonar molesta.

Yo bajé la cabeza avergonzada. Era una intrusa en aquel lugar y sabía de sobra a estas alturas que era muy descortés sorprender o interrumpir a un caballero mientras este entrenaba.

"Me llamo... Mara" respondí en un volumen muy bajo, evitando captar su mirada directamente "Y no me envía nadie, vine por mi cuenta pero sin intención de molestar. Lo lamento"

Él tenía unos grandes y profundos ojos verdes que me miraban con interés. Sonrió y noté como su expresión se relajaba.

"Dohko. Ese es mi nombre; y supongo que ya habrás deducido que soy el Caballero de Libra" dijo con un tono de voz bastante animado. Aquella imagen de solemnidad de hacía un momento se fue al traste en cuestión de segundos. ¿Podía ser aquel muchacho un Caballero de Oro? Empezaba a considerar la opción de que me estuviese tomando el pelo. "Bueno, ¿vas a quedarte ahí de pie sin hacer nada como si fueras de piedra?" añadió acercándose a mí.

Yo me eché para atrás, algo desconfiada. Me daba la impresión que aquel chico no estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar con chicas o en general con ningún ser humano. En sus ojos, vi un matiz de soledad; esa chulería que me había parecido percibir era una fachada. Se me ocurrió pensar que a lo mejor Dohko era de otra época y por eso estaba más solo allí que los demás Caballeros que había conocido.

"¿Eres el único Caballero que habita actualmente en el Santuario?" le pregunté.

"Se podría decir que sí… Shion, el Caballero de Aries aparece y desaparece. Creo que tiene otro lugar donde vivir y entrenar. Y no tengo constancia que haya Caballeros para ninguno de los otros diez signos"

Definitivamente estábamos en otra época.

"¿Y por qué te quedas tú?" seguí interrogando; yo y mi bendita curiosidad "Es decir, si el Caballero de Aries se puede marchar, ¿por qué tú no?"

"¿Por qué iba a irme yo, pequeña Mara?" otra vez intentaba parecer prepotente, aunque ahora ya había perdido credibilidad ante mis ojos.

"Pues porque para estar aquí tú solo, seguro que hay otras cosas que te apetecerían más"

"¿Eso es una insinuación?" sonrisita con intento de demostrar alta autoestima. Pobre chaval, me empezaba a dar un poquito de pena incluso.

"Es una insinuación de que podrías estar en cualquier otro lugar del mundo, entrenando igualmente pero con compañía" respondí algo fría; no quería darle más pie a pensar lo que no era.

"Sigo siendo un Guardián del Zodiaco, aunque crea ser el único" por fin dejó caer un poco esa máscara y su voz se tiñó con sinceridad "Se considera traición abandonar el puesto pero ya que lo preguntas, te responderé la verdad: algún día me encantaría salir de aquí. Me gustaría estar en un lugar con agua, mucha más de la que ves aquí; un ría amplio, una gran catarata o incluso el mar. Podría incluso buscar un buen sitio en mi país natal, China y asentarme"

Sonreí al escuchar tal demostración de honestidad. Era un buen chico aunque tuviera esos arranques bobos de vez en cuando.

"Eso suena como una gran idea, Dohko" le animé.

"Creo que sería buen maestro, me gustaría tener discípulos. Algún muchacho a la altura, que se esforzara, se dejara guiar y siempre quisiese mejorar. Un alumno que me hiciera sentirme orgulloso de él... Y a lo mejor podría incluso conocer a una chica dulce y adorable como tú que me hiciera compañía" sonrisita de doble sentido. Vaya, con lo bien que iba con lo del alumno, que me tenía completamente cautivada y tuvo que meter la pata al final.

"Entiendo. Espero que cumplas todos esos sueños, Dohko. Y aunque me encantaría seguir charlando, te he molestado en pleno entrenamiento. No me gustaría meterte en ningún lío por ello o meterme yo en problemas" empecé a caminar por donde había venido, entre las paredes de la cavernosa sala y los regueros de agua, dirección a la salida.

"Espera, Mara" me llamó, yendo detrás de mí "No te vayas aún, por favor. Eres la primera conocida o amiga que tengo desde que llegué. Quédate un rato más"

"Lo siento mucho. Pero siento que debo estar en otro lugar ahora" extramente eso era exactamente lo que sentía, que desde otro lugar un hilo invisible tiraba de mí.

"¿Volverás a visitarme?" le oía mientras seguía caminando, casi en el umbral ya.

"Lo intentaré. Te lo prometo" no se bien ni porque dije eso. Era bastante improbable, pero me daba lástima irme así y encima quitarle toda esperanza. Le miré por última vez parado en medio del templo como un animalito abandonado, saludé con la mano y sonreí…

Tuve que echar a correr al llegar a las escaleras pero creo recordar que nunca llegué a la base.

* * *

><p>"Lo siento mucho, Becks. Pero te dormiste muy tarde. No he podido dejarte todo el tiempo que debía"<p>

"Lo sé, Eve. No pasa nada"

"Aun así has tenido casi cinco horas. ¿Soñaste?"

"Sí… algo bastante triste. Antes de que entres en pánico, no, no morí. Pero era triste; supongo que no todo podía ser tan perfecto como el sueño anterior. Aun así. Tu escribe"


End file.
